DNA CHARGE! Amber's Story!
by Kojiluvr
Summary: My take on Digimon Data Squad with my fav OC, Amber Blackstone. I know I used her in Return of the Spirits, but I still wanted to use her in this one. Only rated T for occasional swearing. On HIATUS. I might continue it when I finish one or two of the ones I'm working on now, but I'm working on 8 and going into second year, so yeah... it might be a while... sorry! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me for writing 3 different digimon stories at the same time. I'll do one chapter for each at a time, so it might take a bit longer for me to upload. Also I have exams in two weeks so I need to study, but I'll try to upload a chapter a week for each story until summer break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. My ginger hair blew into my orange tinted eyes and I brushed it behind my ear. I glanced down at my navy t-shirt and light denim shorts with black leggings. It was my favourite outfit and was supposed to cheer me up. As I brushed the lock of hair back, my finger brushed off the scar I had as a recollection of the last battle I had with my friends a little less than a year ago. I took out my D3 and sighed again. I had been the leader of the last DigiDestined team. In the last battle, I had lost my digimon partner, Mikemon. I felt a tear come to my eye and I roughly dried it. Ken Ichijougi had lost his voice due to sand going down his throat. Lots and lots of sand. And Yolei Inoue had become blind. And Davis. Davis had lost his very life. Soon after, Veemon, his digimon, collapsed dead as well. The rest of us were lucky to escape with mere scrapes and bruises. My parents, who never had much time for me, sent me to live with my aunt Sarah Damon and her kids, Marcus and Kristy. Right now, I was looking for Marcus who was the same age as me, but most of the time acted like a nine year old. He was always getting into street fights with guys from other schools and could often take out a dozen or more alone at a time. Quite impressive for a fourteen year old. Seeing a large crowd nearby, I walked over assuming that it was another of Marcus' fights. There were several police cars and barricades and I could see a girl with magenta coloured hair and a pink uniform talking to them. While they were distracted, I quickly slipped under the barrier. Seeing several kids from fourteen to eighteen on the ground, I knew I was in the right place. Suddenly, a digimon dropped down in front of me, growling. I crouched down so that I was its size, "Hello there. Who are you?" Not expecting me to be friendly, the digimon looked rather taken aback, "I am Floramon." I stood my ground and smiled sweetly. "I don't want to fight you," I coursed. "I just want to be your friend." Floramon cocked her head thoughtfully, "Do you really mean that?" I nodded and she ran over to me. "Will you help me? Some bad people are trying to capture me. They work with digimon and keep us locked away." I growled, "That's despicable! What kind of people would do that?" Floramon nodded and I picked her up, "Well, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, and that's a promise." Hearing a commotion up ahead, I ran on to see Marcus fighting an Agumon while the magenta haired girl from earlier stood watching. Floramon did her best to hide in my arms, "She's one of the people that are trying to capture me!" I held Floramon tightly and we quietly exited the battle, "Marcus can look after that Agumon. I'll help you." I quickly ran home with Floramon, running up the stairs to my room before my aunt could notice the digimon. Closing the door to my room, I heaved a sigh of relief. Hearing Floramon's stomach growling, I dug around in my nearby schoolbag and produced a few chocolate bars. As she munched on them, she looked up at me, "What's your name." I grinned at her, "I'm Amber Blackstone." Floramon grinned and we chatted randomly for a few hours until my aunt called me for dinner, "Did you manage to find Marcus?" she asked as she dished out the portions. "I did, but then I lost him." I said truthfully. I hid a small bowl under the table and secretly filled it up. After dinner, I snuck it upstairs with me and gave it to Floramon. Noticing my photo album on the bed, I opened it and looked at the last picture. It was the one with all of us DigiDestined together for the last time with our digimon. Sighing sadly, I closed the book and replaced it under my pillow. Floramon looked at me, "Why are you sad, Amber?" I glanced at her and smiled, "I just miss my old friends." Soon, we curled up into my bed, me hugging her warm body. While we were asleep, a green, rectangular object materialised next to my pillow. This was where my adventure truly began.

I woke up the next morning to see Floramon's head sticking out of the blanket. I smiled and slightly tickled her stomach to wake her up. With a slight squeal, she curled up into a tight ball, but then turned over in the bed to face me, "Good morning, Amber!" I smiled and gave her a quick hug before throwing off the blankets and running into the shower. After emerging, towel around me, I gave a slight shriek and grabbed the green device and turned to Floramon, "What is **this**?" Floramon stared at it and then me, "It's the device that the people in DATS, who are trying to capture me, use to make their digimon digivolve!" I looked back down at the digivice. So these were the new ones? _The old ones were way better. These are just weird._ I thought. After getting dressed, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Luckily for me, Sarah was upstairs chewing Marcus out for staying out all night and Kristy was watering the balcony flowers. After grabbing some leftovers from last night's dinner, I ran upstairs again so that I could eat with Floramon, but before we could even eat a single grain of rice, we heard a loud scream from Marcus' room. Instructing Floramon to stay there, I ran in to see Kristy hugging Sarah and crying. "Kristy, what's wrong?" I asked, crouching down. She looked at me and I could see tears streaming down her face, "A-a-a b-big orange l-lizard on th-the balcony!" I mentally facepalmed. Agumon. Marcus should know better, considering he's a few months older than me. I walked onto the balcony to find Floramon there looking down at Agumon who was lying on top of an unconscious Marcus. She jumped down and ran over to him, trying to shake him awake. I sighed and followed her, not even bothering to go back inside and use the stairs, but jumping down. I was about to run over to them when I saw the magenta haired girl speaking into an earpiece, "We have located Raptors 1 and 2. Shall I proceed with the memory erase?" Feeling anger boiling up inside me as I saw Floramon looking at the girl with terror as she was talking, I stalked up to her. "Commander, it seems that Raptor 2 is with a girl. Should I erase her memory too?" she asked, looking slightly worried. "Who the fuck do you think you are, keeping digimon locked up? That's cruel! It'd be like keeping a child locked up in the same place for its whole life! Digimon have feelings too!" I raged at her. She frowned and stared at me as if trying to tower over me, but it didn't work, especially since she was at least a foot shorter than me, "And who are you to question how we run things?" I put my hands on my hips and glared down at her, succeeding in towering over her, "Amber Blackstone, third in command of the first generation of DigiDestined and former leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, child of courage, friendship and joy, keeper of one of the three Golden Radiances, partnered with Mikemon who perished less than a year ago in the battle with Daemon SU Mode. Trust me you insolent brat, I know more and have more skill than you can dream about having in the next two hundred years." She stared at me in astonishment and then put her hand to her earpiece. I heard a muffled voice asking to speak to me and the girl handed the earpiece over. I was tempted to refuse, but decided that it might decide whether Floramon was captured or not. "Amber Blackstone. I am Commander Samson. I would like to have a small chat with you in person. Could you and Rapt- Floramon please come with Yoshino to our headquarters?" I considered it and then nodded, "Okay, but if anyone so much as **touches** either Floramon or Agumon, they'll be answering to me." I handed the earpiece back to the girl who I assumed was Yoshino and began following her to the base, carrying Floramon. If stopped, I would just say that it was a stuffed animal for my little sister.

As we entered the building, I suppressed a small shiver. This was where they locked digimon away, how could I be agreeing to talk to the person in charge of this? We entered what seemed to be the centre room and I saw a large bulky man behind a desk with a Kudamon draped around his neck. Two girls were at the computers, frantically typing with their Pawnchessmon and a turtle like digimon was carrying a tray of green tea. Yoshino brought me over to the table which had a lie detector on it and allowed me to sit down in a nearby chair. "Miss Blackstone, welcome to DATS HQ. I am Commander Samson." The man said, smiling, "Please tell us your story. This machine will merely tell us if you are lying." I nodded and waited patiently as one of the girls with dark, purple hair connected me to the machine with Floramon watching carefully in case of foul play. I began my story, beginning with what I had told Yoshino and ending with the last battle, tears in my eyes. "Daemon SU Mode was winning, an-and we had been thrown back. Ken had swallowed loads of sand and couldn't talk and Yolei had been almost buried in it and when she came up she couldn't see. Davis was knocked into some rocks and hit his head really hard. Pieldramon was fighting all alone and couldn't digivolve again, so M-m-mikemon ran in and helped him with her last attack, Nikuyu Punch. It distracted Daemon SU and gave Pieldramon the chance to hit its weak point and defeat it, but before he managed to, Daemon SU hit Mikemon with Dark Spreader which was too much for her. After the battle, she and Davis both died with Veemon following a little while later because it's impossible for a partner digimon to survive while their partner is dead." I finished. Not once did the machine show that I was lying and I was removed from the wires and was drinking tea with the DATS members. Commander Samson, who had stayed quiet during my story except to ask the occasional question about the digimon we had fought, stood up, "Miss Blackstone, I would like to invite you to join DATS." I considered it for a moment as he continued, "It would mean that we wouldn't have to chase Raptor 2 anymore." I glared at him, "Okay, first of all, her name is Floramon, not Raptor 2. And secondly, if I do join, I want you to respect my decisions. If I decide not to fight a digimon and send it back to the digital world instead, I don't want any complaints." The DATS members stared at me in astonishment, not expecting me to talk to their Commander like that, but I could see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "Very well." I held up my digivice and handed it to him, "Also, why and how did I get this? I know it's a digivice, but why do I have it?" He smiled and handed it back to me, "This proves that you are destined to be partnered with Floramon." I looked at the digimon. I had often wondered why I had not died after Mikemon since it was also impossible for a DigiDestined to exist without their digimon and now I knew, but could I truly love Floramon as much as I did Mikemon? One look at the digimon's hopeful eyes and I knew my decision, "I'd be honoured to work beside Floramon." Commander Samson nodded and told me to come in whenever I could to collect my uniform. To my relief, he told me I didn't have to wear a skirt and that I could wear shorts instead (because it's pretty hard to run and attack while wearing a skirt if you don't want your pants seen.). When I arrived home, Yoshino introduced herself as Yoshi to the Damon family and introduced Agumon for Marcus who was asleep while I introduced Floramon. We were eating dinner when I heard Marcus yelling for Agumon. "More please!" Agumon said, holding out his bowl, either ignoring Marcus or not hearing him. He entered the room and stared at us in shock, me in particular as he hadn't met Floramon. "Coming up." Sarah said as she handed him a knew bowl and Marcus anime fell. I grinned at Agumon who began the bowl of rice, "Sarah, with two digimon and Marcus around, you're going to be eaten out of house and home. Digimon's stomachs are like bottomless pits!"  
"How can you just sit here eating with all that's going on?" Cried Marcus, running over to Agumon. Agumon smiled and continued eating, "Thanks. Because If I eat standing up, I don't feel good." Agumon dropped the bowl as Marcus started rubbing his knuckles into the digimon's head, "That's not what I meant, you digital dimwit!" Agumon cried out in pain, "Hey! That hurts!"  
"Excuse me, you mind keeping it down? We're trying to enjoy a nice meal here. You know, this is the best corn dog I ever had." Yoshi said, smiling in thanks at Sarah. Marcus stared at her in shock, probably because he hadn't seen her before. He then turned to me, "Um… Amber?" I finished my corn dog and looked up at him, "Yea. Long story short, I joined DATS and this is my partner, Floramon." Marcus glared at Yoshi and dragged her out of the room. Kristy, finishing her meal, walked out after them and we heard her tell them that they sounded like an old married couple. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They yelled in unison. Marcus and Yoshi then re-entered the room and he pulled me into the hallway by my arm. "What are you doing?" He growled at me. I glared at him, "Eating dinner, having a conversation and a **life**." He glared at me, "That's not what I meant and you know it. Why'd you join DATS? Did you know they're trying to capture Agumon and probably Floramon?" I nodded and he gasped, "But they're not anymore. Since I joined, they don't mind Floramon." Marcus was staring at me in astonishment. When I first arrived, my scar was painful, I was pale and my eyes were dull and since then, I hadn't improved much, so needless to say, he was surprised to see me fully energised for the first time, "But Amber-"  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm not quitting just because Yoshi gets on your nerves." I cut him off, turning to return to the table, "And also, hurt Agumon and I. Hurt. You."

That night, as Floramon slept, I sat on my bed, looking at photos of my friends and I before the battle with Daemon SU when Marcus came into the room and sat down beside me on the bed, "What are you doing?" I looked at him, surprised. It was very rare to hear a soft voice from my street-fighter cousin. "I'm looking at some pictures of the old DigiDestined." I explained, showing him one of the pictures, "We were chosen to help save the digital world and we got paired up with digimon. I got Mikemon." I said, pointing to the brown, cat like digimon. Marcus nodded, "But what about the others?" I pointed out my other friends and their digimon. Marcus looked at me as I stared sadly at Davis, "How did he die?" I sadly retold the story of the last battle, tears coming to my eyes as I told Mikemon's part. He put his arms around me in a hug as I finished, "I'm so sorry, Amber." He said. "If there's anything I can do, just tell me." I nodded, "Just take care of Agumon." He nodded and exited the room leaving me alone with the sleeping Floramon.

The next morning, I stood waiting by the door for Marcus so we could go to school. "Where are you going, Boss?" Marcus pulled his bag over his shoulder, "School." Agumon looked at him confused, "What's school?" I stared at him, astonished, "Didn't you ever go to Togemon's digimon school?" Both Agumon and Floramon shook their heads, "We were never in the digital world. We've been at the institution our whole life." Agumon explained. "School is a place with loads of guys to fight." Marcus said. Agumon's eyes shone, "Oooh! Sounds like my kinda place! Lets go!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Marcus' idiotism as he nodded enthusiastically, "Are you kidding? We DigiDestined used to bring our digimon to school, but they were in-training digimon in the human world and were way smaller than you guys." Yoshi nodded, slightly smiling, glad that at least **one **of the new recruits had a brain, "And if people see digimon walking around, there'll be a huge panic!" Agumon and Floramon stared at her, disappointed, "Oh, but I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" Yoshi groaned and handed Marcus his digivice, "All right, just stop whining. Use this." Marcus took his digivice and looked at it, "I thought I lost this thing." Yoshi shook her head, "You dropped it on your escape from DATS." I groaned and facepalmed, "You thought you **lost **your **digivice**?! Are you **trying** to act like a moron on purpose?" He pouted and thanked Yoshi sullenly, "Thanks, so how do I use it?"  
"Just press that button on the side and point it at Rap- Agumon." Yoshi corrected herself when she saw my glare. Following her advice, I pressed the button. Emerald-coloured particles of data surrounded Floramon and in a few seconds she disappeared. I looked down at my digivice and saw a smaller version of her on the screen. "Ahh! Boss! Let me out of here!" I looked across at Marcus as the image of Agumon appeared on his screen. "Digivices, or these versions, can change digimon into data and store them. And safety rule number one says 'keep your digimon stored'." Yoshi said. "Marcus! Amber! You're going to be late!" I looked down at Floramon, "You okay in there?" Floramon nodded and smiled, "It's actually really nice!" I pocketed the device and followed Marcus out the door.

"If you're going to follow us you could at least give us a lift!" Marcus complained as Yoshi drove beside us in her car. "Nope. Not unless you join DATS like Amber or give us Agumon." I glared at Yoshi, "How many times have I told you? You can't take a digimon!" She nodded at me apologetically. "So what do you say?"  
"I want to get rid of you, not see more of you!" Marcus said as he ran. Suddenly, he stopped and I had to side step him so as not to knock him over. We were in front of Kristy's school and there were several police cars and a huge crowd of people where the animal pens were. "This is my sisters school." He told Yoshi as he ran towards the crowd. "Hey! I thought you were late!" Yoshi called, climbing out of the car. "Kristy!" Marcus called making the girl turn around, "Marcus! Amber! Over here!" The young girl replied. We made our way through the crowd carefully and went over to Kristy, Daisuke getting a bad feeling when she saw the cage that housed the animals. "Look at that." Kristy said pointing at the missing animals. "What happened to the animals?" Marcus asked. "See that boy over there?" Kristy asked pointing out a brunette that was crying, the principal patting his head as they spoke to one of the police men. "When he came in to feed the chickens and rabbits this morning, they were all gone. Nobody knows where they went." Kristy said as Marcus stared at him, a look of suspicion in his green eyes. "That sucks." I said, frowning. "What's weird is that this isn't the first time it's happened. In an elementary school the next town over just went through exactly the same thing." The police man said. "I have to talk to you both." Yoshi said as she came up to us, taking Marcus' hand and pulled him off. "Where are we going?" he asked as we went behind one of the huts. "A digimon is behind all this." Yoshi said. "What? You sure?" Marcus asked. Yoshi nodded and held up her digivice, "My digivice is picking up traces of its energy signature." She explained. Marcus looked at it, astonished, "Wow those things do that to?"  
"School is more exciting than I thought!" Agumon said.  
"Yea. Hey! How'd you get out of my digivice?"  
"Please don't send me back there, Boss!"  
Yoshi facepalmed, "Ugh. You're a real piece of work. You know Agumon, there should be a rule about leaving your digivice without permission." Floramon nodded, "Yea, Agumon. It's not **that** bad!" Suddenly, Yoshi gasped as a thought struck her, "Wait, it was you, wasn't it? You're the one who attacked those animal pens!" She accused. I was about to jump to Agumon's defence when Lalamon did it for me, "It wasn't him!" Yoshi looked down at her digivice. "I watched Agumon all night while you were sleeping. Frankly, I don't know how you could sleep with all his snoring, but he didn't leave the room. Another digimon must have done it!" I glared at Yoshi, "At least there's one person, or digimon, on your team doesn't **always** jump to conclusions." Agumon smirked, "You know what I think?"  
"Yea!" Marcus replied grinning.  
"The ultimate team! It's fighting time again!"  
I mentally facepalmed. He's such an idiot. As I walked away, Marcus yelled after Kristy. Smiling, I remembered when Mikemon and I were a team, we were a lot like that.

"What is it with you and cramped spaces, Boss?" Agumon asked as Marcus twisted the locks dial, locking the door. "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. Once this guy finds out there's something new in these cages, he won't be able to resist." Marcus whispered, standing up. "Wow! You're the smartest guy ever, Boss!" That wasn't possible since the smartest guy ever was one of my old friends, 17, in Odaiba and had short red hair. "You do realise he's using you as bait, right?" Yoshi said, leaning up against the pen, her eyes closed. "**What**?! I take it all back!" Agumon cried, partly turning his back on my cousin. "Don't worry. I'll stop the bad guy before he even gets close to ya. Just trust me." Yoshi opened her eyes and walked a few steps forward, "Yeah? Well, I'll believe it when I see it?" We then hid behind the supply shed. I yawned as a cloud drifted over the moon. Stiffening, I noticed a figure walking across the grass. The cloud passed by and we saw that it was the brown haired boy from earlier that day. "That kid again." I whispered. Marcus gasped, "My sisters friend."  
"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon cried as Marcus stepped out from behind the shed. "So much for keeping it a secret." Yoshi muttered to no one in particular. "Hey, kid. Did you come to check on the cages or something?" I could see the kid trembling with anger as he glared at the ground. "Well thanks, but you shouldn't be here. Go home." My cousin stupidly continued. "Hey, didn't ya hear me? Go!" I tensed as the boy glared at Marcus and I got the familiar feeling that generally meant a battle was coming. "BE QUIET!" Marcus jumped back, shocked. "Wait. Something weird's going on." Yoshi said, stepping out. I rolled my eyes and followed her, "Ya think?" "Why me? I didn't want to take care of those stupid animals. I wish they'd all just disappear and then they did…thanks to him." He said, still trembling with rage. A violent purple mist appeared in front of him and a Kunemon appeared. Agumon yelled loudly as we stared at the digimon. "Kid? So you're the one behind this! You're gonna have to pay!" Marcus snarled. Yoshi put her arm in front of him, blocking him from the kid, "Stay back."  
"Say what?"  
"Leave this to the Digimon Data Squad! Lalamon… Realise!"  
The plant like digimon materialised in front of us in a fury of pink particles of data, "Lalamon! Seed Blast!" The attack didn't even **hit **Kunemon and he sent a web flying towards her. "Lalamon!" Yoshi cried as her digimon hit the ground. I sighed, "Not impressed in the least." Yoshi glared at me, "Well I don't see your digimon doing anything." I glared back at her. I couldn't just let that pass, "Floramon… realise!" My new partner appeared in a flash of emerald green particles of data, "Right! Rain of Pollen!" Kunemon dodged the attack, knocking the kid into a nearby wall in the process. The kid fell down, out cold. "Boss!" Agumon wailed and Marcus ran over to him, "What was that damn code!" "Lalamon! Time to digivolve!" Yoshi cried as she grabbed her digivice. A ball of pink data formed in her hand as she turned around and slammed her hand down on a button on top of the device. "DNA… Charge!" Lalamon was surrounded by a bright light and I heard her yell, "Lalamon digivolve to… Sunflomon!" "Still not impressed!" I muttered. "Sunshine Beam!" The attack hit him dead on and a cloud of dust surrounded him. Yoshi cheered in delight and Marcus groaned, "Aw! They had all the fun because you're to slow!" I frowned. That battle was too easy. The dust parted to reveal a chrysalis. "Oh no!" Yoshi gasped. "It's beginning to digivolve!" The chrysalis cracked open to reveal a wasp-like digimon called Flymon. Flymon flew around for a moment, then spotting us, released a yellow, dust like substance. I quickly jumped out of harm's way with Floramon, but it fell on Yoshi who immediately collapsed on the ground, "What's wrong with my body? It's going… numb!"  
"It's fighting time!" Marcus growled. "Boss, I gotta digivolve first!" Agumon cried. Marcus nodded, "Right! Let's do this!" Marcus raised his hand over his digivice, but nothing happened. "His digivice is so useless!" I growled. Floramon, who was by my side, looked up. "Ready, Floramon?" She nodded and I raised my digivice. I crossed my arms so that my right hand was at my left shoulder and my left hand, which was holding my digivice, was at my right shoulder. My right hand was surrounded by a swarm of green data and I raised it so that my arms were horizontally diagonal. Switching them around, I brought my right hand down and then brought it up again and slammed it into the button on top of my digivice, "DNA… CHARGE!" A bright green light surrounded Floramon and I heard her yell, "Floramon digivolve to… Ninjamon! Ninja Blade!" The attack sent Flymon sprawling backwards.  
"That's it!" I heard Marcus yell.  
"Boss, wait!"  
"No, Marcus! Stay back! Leave this to trained professionals like me!" Yoshi cried, forcing herself up. "You're fucking pathetic! Do you think we DigiDestined had any fucking training?" I yelled. "We rely on our hearts to tell us the right thing to do! We react on impulse! The sooner you fucking realise that's what you have to do, the better chance you stand of surviving." I was about to order Ninjamon to attack again when Marcus ran forward, jumped into the air and punched Flymon, "Amber's right! I'll never back down from a fight, no matter what the odds!" A swarm of orange data surrounded his hand as he slammed it onto the button, "DNA… CHARGE!" The pen collapsed as a bright light surrounded Agumon, "Agumon digivolve to… GeoGraymon!" I grinned as my cousin and his partner finally joined the fight. He looked like any average Graymon I had seen before, with red stripes on his horn and the red grips Agumon wore. Flymon flew towards GeoGraymon and tried to catch him out with the yellow dust, but the dinosaur like digimon shook it off. Flymon flew back into the air as if to attack again, but GeoGraymon was a few steps ahead of him, "Mega Flame!" The Flymon was engulfed by the flame and a bright light filled with data surrounded it and it became a digi-egg. "All right! Ya got him!" Marcus yelled as Agumon de-digivolved. Ninjamon didn't as, like Kari's Gatomon, in Champion form, it matched the strength of a Rookie. "Yeah!" Agumon replied. "So, you're fists of fury unleash your DNA." We all looked up to see a man with light brown hair grinning. _I wonder if he's a guardian like Gennai. _I thought as I looked at him. "You're getting more interesting by the minute, Marcus." He continued. "Hey, you're the old guy who gave me my digivice." Marcus said as he walked over to him. "If you want to become the ultimate fighter who fights the ultimate battles, then you're not going to find it in this world. But in the Digital World there are unlimited numbers of opponents that will test your fighting skills and make you the best fighter on two worlds." The man said. _He has to be like Gennai. Why else would he tell him all of this __**and**__ give him a digivice. _I decided. "Then I'll be…the ultimate." Marcus said in awe. The old man nodded with a smile as my cousin grinned.

The next day at DATS, I zipped up the zip on my green jacket and sighed. It was official. I was a part of DATS. Earlier in the morning, Yoshi had erased the still unconscious boy's memory and, using my still-working D3; I opened up a portal to the digital world and quickly gave Flymon's digi-egg to Elecmon before returning. I walked out of the changing room as Commander Samson agreed to let Marcus join the organisation. "Amber, you have the most experience here." He said to me and I nodded, "Do you have any idea why that Flymon attacked?" I closed my eyes for a moment before answering, "When we were in the digital world, hundreds of digimon attacked us, but not all of them were evil, just under the control of evil digimon like Myotismon or the Dark Masters. But they never turned back into digi-eggs if they were under control, so I'm not quite sure," I told them. "The young boy's thoughts may have had a large impact on what the digimon did." Commander Samson nodded as the blonde girl I now knew as Megumi handed Marcus his red uniform. "We'll have some more help soon." Kudamon said, but refused to tell us anymore.

Above Tokyo, a plane was flying overhead. A young blonde boy of fourteen was inside with a blue, dog like digimon wearing boxing gloves, "Sir, we'll be landing shortly." The dog like digimon informed him. The boy looked out the window as the plane began to land, "Finally. I'm home."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Please review! If I'm going wrong anywhere, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long in posting. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: If Amber loves Ninjamon, then I don't own digimon.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Kristy stared in disgust as Marcus and Agumon wolfed down their breakfast like they hadn't eaten in weeks while Ninjamon and I ate slowly and calmly as if we had been eating breakfast like this for years. "Marcus is awake before the crack of noon on a Sunday. I think Agumon has been a really good influence on him!" My aunt smiled from behind the counter where she was preparing more rice. "MORE PLEASE!" The two yelled in unison as they finished their bowels. Sarah smiled again and walked over with a bowl of rice, "See? He even says please now. Here you go, Agumon." Marcus glared at the digimon as he took the bowl, "You served him first? What'd ya do, adopt him when I wasn't looking?" Sarah walked back over to the counter to get Marcus' bowl, "Keep it up, tough guy, and I'll give your portion to him too! Don't be in such a hurry! Agumon is a growing boy."  
"Yeah right. If he grows much more, we'll need a bigger house." He complained as he and Agumon both reached for the last fried egg. "Let go of it!" Agumon picked up the egg and popped it into his mouth, "Boss, the only way to get this egg is to take it out of my stomach!" Marcus jumped up immediately and tried to pry open the digimon's mouth, "Spit it out!" Kristy looked on in disgust as I brought Ninjamon's and my bowels over to the sink, "What a doof." I waved in farewell as I pointed my digivice at Ninjamon and she appeared on my screen. I was already in my new green and white DATS uniform and thankfully, the Commander had stayed to his word and gave me a pair of shorts, "Well, I'm off. See ya later!" Sarah nodded as she smiled at Marcus' continuous attempts to retrieve the fried egg. I walked out of the house and down the shortcut to DATS when my new earpiece began to buzz. Hitting the familiar button, I heard Miki's voice, "Amber, there are digimon signals in sector C-7. Marcus and Agumon have already been sent ahead. Could you go and give them a hand?" I nodded, then realising that she couldn't see me, "I'm on my way." I ran ahead, slowing as I came to the quiet street. My cousin and his digimon were nowhere in sight, however, a blonde boy in a blue DATS uniform was stepping out of a limo and was pointing a memory eraser at a group of three men who crumpled to the ground. He then turned to a small fireball like digimon I knew as DemiMeramon, "Gaomon. Pursue and secure." A blue, dog like digimon stepped out of the limo behind him, "Sir, yes sir!" I ran forwards before he could attack, "Wait!" They both looked up as I ran forward and I put my arm out, blocking Goamon from attacking the small digimon. I crouched down so that I was face to face with it and smiled, "Hello, there. I'm Amber." He looked slightly confused, "You're not going to attack me?" I shook my head and smiled, "I want to help you. Wouldn't you rather go back to the digital world?" It nodded, "I've been really lonely. No one wants to play with me." The blonde boy was now looking at me in astonishment. I ignored him and continued smiling at DemiMeramon, "Come home with me and I can send you back to your friends." I picked him up and walked back towards the house leaving the boy and his digimon stared after me.

I walked into DATS after sending the grateful DemiMeramon back to his friends in the digital world. Marcus and the blonde boy were shooting daggers at one another as Yoshi put a plaster on Marcus' cheek. "Have I missed something here?" I whispered to Yoshi. "If you hadn't been late you would have met him." She said, closing the first aid box. The blonde boy walked up to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Thomas H. Norstein. And you are?" I rolled my eyes as Megumi and Miki anime fell at the fact that Thomas was talking to me, "My names Amber Blackstone. I just joined and I'm partnered with Ninjamon here." I indicated to Ninjamon who was talking to Lalamon. He nodded and walked up to Commander Samson as Megumi ran over to me, "How could you be so casual to him?" she scolded. "Don't you know who he is?" I shook my head and Miki ran up, "He's a fourteen year old genius. And not to mention the heir to a family fortune! He's like a real live prince charming!" Kudamon rolled his eyes and talked to Thomas like Miki's squealing hadn't interrupted him, "Amber was a former leader of the DigiDestined who have… different ways of dealing with things." Thomas nodded, "So I saw. I was about to pursue a rouge-"  
"DemiMeramon!" I corrected and he scowled at me, "And she stopped Goamon attacking and talked to it. Surprisingly enough, it listened to her and she brought it somewhere." Kudamon looked over at me, "Where did you release it?" I blushed. It was embarrassing to think that Kudamon thought I would let it out in the human world, "I opened a portal and sent it home to its friend Meramon and some Yokomon." He nodded and Thomas turned to Commander Samson, "Commander, allow me to say a few words about the new recruits." The Commander nodded, signalling Thomas to continue. "Based on my first impression, I feel Marcus could never benefit DATS in any way." Marcus stood up, enraged, "You take that back!" Thomas glanced at my cousin briefly, "You see? And while Amber may have some good qualities we can use, she doesn't attack rouge digimon, making her a burden. I recommend that they be dismissed at once." I felt myself go hot as I stepped up and he turned to face me, "That won't be possible. If we were dismissed, we would be separated from our digimon partners which is dangerous to their safety and well being, as well as ours." I glared at his blue, ice cold eyes and neutral face, "You have no say in the matter." My glare hardened, "Look, I don't give a shit how rich or smart you are, but if you think you can talk to me like that, even if I am the idiot over there's cousin, you've got another thing coming!" His eyes hardened and his glare matched mine, "I am your superior! How dare you-" He stopped short as he saw my eyes burning. He had gone too far and he knew it. "Actually, **I **am **your** superior. You may have worked at DATS for six or seven months, but I have been saving two worlds since I was eight years old! You say you're protecting people from 'rouge digimon', but have you ever thought about how afraid or lonely those digimon are? I'm willing to bet you haven't even been to the digital world!" His eyes became unsure as I continued, "So when you've either gotten off your high horse or, like me, had someone you care about or even **love** put at risk, or something drastic like losing the ability to speak, their sight, their partner, or even their fucking lives," I took a deep breath, smiled sweetly (which generally signified danger when it came to me) and made my voice honey sweet. "Come talk to me." I began to walk away with Ninjamon following when he yelled after me, "Care to take your ideals up in the ring?" I bit my lip and frowned. I wasn't great at boxing, but there was **something** I could do in the ring. I turned around and grinned, "Perfect! Today at noon. Bring your **karate** gear!" I left the room with Ninjamon and a dozen pairs of eyes following me.

I stepped into the ring with my ginger hair tied back and wearing full karate uniform, green belt included. To my delight, Thomas looked decidedly nervous as he reached for his head gear. "Give me that. We don't use those in karate." I said,, tossing it to Yoshi, who was keeping time with Lalamon, as he passed it to me. We bowed and stood perfectly still until Lalamon's hammer hit the bell. He threw a punch, I dodged. He kicked out, I dodged. I went on dodging until he put all of his strength into a final punch, which I easily blocked using my left arm. "Why did you join DATS?" He growled, trying to force me back. "Is it for the same reason that your idiotic cousin did? To fight#?" I stood my ground and shook my head, "Three reasons. One," I threw my own punch with my free arm catching him in the stomach, "So that Ninjamon wouldn't be cruelly locked away by the likes of you. Two," I pushed my knee upwards into his, forcing him to stumble slightly. "So that I could help innocent digimon. And three," I kicked out from under him, tripping him up. "So that I could show up guys like you who think they're larger than life." I stood up as Yoshi counted down from three. Thomas stayed down until she said 'one', at which point he jumped up and tried to catch me out. I punched him once more and he was down and stayed down. When he stood up again, struggling slightly, we bowed and walked away, me feeling a lot better than when I entered for the fight.

I walked down the little side road to the beach, towel and duffel bag in hand, along with my digivice. I sighed. I had taken the rest of the day off. A 'mental health' day as I liked to call it. I sighed as the cool breeze whipped my hair behind me. It was so peaceful. Not at all what it was like last year during the battle. I shuddered. I wasn't ready to relive that battle again. I heard Ninjamon growl slightly and I picked up my digivice, "What is it, Ninjamon?" She growled slightly again, "I can sense digimon about a mile away. It's more DemiMeramon!" I gasped in shock-horror, "That's where they keep the gas tanks!" I heard a quiet voice and took out my earpiece. Yoshi was talking to Commander Samson, "We won't be there for another ten minutes!" My eyes widened as my cousin replied, "We can be there in three minutes flat!"  
"As can I!" I added, surprising the three groups of listeners. "No! You won't be able to handle it, Marcus! Amber, you go!" Thomas had obviously gotten over his anger and we had created a mutual respect for one another. "Pipe down!" Marcus yelled. "You're disobeying orders!" Commander Samson surprised me. I didn't realise he was listening. "So sue me! I'll see you there!" Marcus clicked a button and switched his earpiece off. I sighed, "I'll be there in three minutes. I'll try to stop him doing anything stupid." I put my earpiece back into my pocket and dropped my bag and towel by a wall. I would come back for them later.

I skidded to a halt as I saw Agumon trying to attack the DemiMeramon using his 'Spit Fire Blast' attack as they moved closer together. I groaned. The idiot was trying to make them digivolve so he could activate his DNA Charge. "Wait!" It was too late. "DemiMeramon digivolve to… Meramon!" I saw my cousin grin as the car pulled to a stop, "Perfect." He leapt up and punched the digimon in the chest, knocking him over, "DNA… CHARGE!" The familiar bright light surrounded Agumon, "Agumon digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" Yoshi and Thomas climbed out of the car as GeoGreymon appeared and stared at him, "He's going to blow up the gas tanks!" Thomas cried. I glared at him, "Come on. Even Marcus isn't that stupid." Yoshi looked at me hopefully, "Can't you talk to it like you did the DemiMeramon?" I shook my head regretfully, "The amount of fighting has corrupted it. He won't listen to reason. He's a danger to the town right now, and although I wouldn't usually watch a digimon fight take place without stopping it, the safety of the people come first." Thomas nodded approvingly as GeoGreymon finished Meramon off using his 'Mega Burst' and he became three different digi-eggs which Thomas, Yoshi and I caught. As Agumon de-digivolved, Marcus walked over to us and leaned against the car, "Thomas, weren't you the one who said I couldn't take the DemiMeramon?" Thomas closed his eyes, annoyed, "Don't get cocky. You just got lucky this time." I raised my eyebrows at Yoshi, "They didn't happen to have a fight in the ring and call it a draw, did they?" Yoshi nodded and facepalmed slightly as she realised we would have to drive back to DATS with them bickering in her ear.

As I opened a portal to the digital world to give the eggs to Meramon, the two continued their argument. "Just as I thought. You had no plan and no tactics. You just had raw power." Thomas said, his back facing Marcus and his arms crossed.  
"Wow. For a genius, you're a real sore loser."  
"What did you say?"  
"Just this; I'll take my raw power over your tactics any day."  
"Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesn't mean-"  
"**STOP FIGHTING NOW!**" Commander Samson yelled, cutting him off. Yoshi shrugged to herself, "I haven't seen him this mad in a long time." I grinned in amusement as Ninjamon snickered beside me. "Marcus, Thomas. From now on, you will be partners in a three man team with Amber as your captain." He said. Thomas gaped at him and Marcus anime-shockhorrored. "But sir, he's completely undisciplined!"  
"This clown? I'll never be his partner! He's way too annoying." Commander Samson sat back in his chair, "That is an order. Any complaints, take it up with your captain." The two boys glared at one another before turning away in a huff. "Oh, man. This is the worst!" Yoshi said, running her hand through her already-messy hair. I sighed and walked up to the boys, who still had their backs turned, and grabbed them each by one ear, pulling them down to my level, "Now listen, and listen good. I'm not putting up with any of this. No yelling, no bickering, , no complaints, no name calling and no fighting, even if it is in the ring. If I hear you've been doing any of this…," I tightened my grasp so that my sharp nails dug into their skin, "I'll stick the ten Legendary Warriors on your tail, telling them you're Lucemon. Understood?" I smiled sweetly and released them. They weren't sure what I was talking about, but from the look of the digimon's faces, the Legendary Warriors and Lucemon did not have a good past. "Yes ma'am." Thomas said, rubbing his ear. "Fine." Marcus said moodily before seeing the look in my eyes, "I mean, ma'am, yes ma'am." I nodded and turned away, "Good." Thomas turned to Marcus, "Tell me that this is the worst she gets!" Marcus shook his head and groaned, "You haven't even seen **half** of her rage yet!" Thomas rubbed his ear again, "Tell me you're joking." My cousin shook his head, "Nope!" They were dead and they knew it.

"Ugh, just look at this place. Slime everywhere. My guess is that the digimon's inside." We were at a company building that had doors and windows shattered and a car parked out front had its windshield and mirrors smashed. As Marcus had said, the area was covered with green slime. Agumon grinned, "Wow, nothing ever gets past you, does it, Boss?" "Can the chatter and move in. we've got a job to do." Yoshi said."By the looks of this place, I say it's a Numemon. They hate the sunshine and often live in sewers. Not very strong, but their Nume Sludge isn't something you want to get hit with. The smell is harder to get rid of than a skunk's." I said, wrinkling my nose. "You're not getting away this time, Numemon! He's in the basement." Marcus cried as he ran to the door labeled B-1.  
"Don't worry, Boss. I'll get him." Agumon said.  
"Wait." Thomas said as he worked on his minicomputer.  
"Huh?" Marcus asked.  
"We need a plan first. Gaomon, guard this entrance." The blonde said.  
"Sir, yes sir." The dog said.  
"And you two will go to the other entrance that way he can't escape." Thomas said.  
"Don't boss me." Marcus said.  
"The Commander made us a team. We have to work together." Thomas said wondering why I wasn't chewing them out yet. Normally, the second I see them arguing I would be on them like a she-wolf would a deer.  
"That doesn't mean you get to make the plans. Come on, Agumon." Marcus said.  
"Right." His partner said as the orange duo ran down into the darkness. The blue duo ran up to the door, watching as they ran down.  
"I doubt he'll survive long enough to learn to work with us. Let's cover the other entrance." Thomas said as he started running off with Gaomon following. Yoshi looked at me, "You're not going to stop them?" I shook my head, "I've had it up to here with breaking up their fights. This time, I'll let the Numemon have his fun, **then** step in." Ninjamon turned to look up at me, "Is that a good idea?" I shrugged, "I don't know, but it'll be great fun finding out." We all grinned as we heard the two boys yelling in disgust. "That's my cue." I said, walking down the stairs with Ninjamon following, carrying a small computer. The Numemon was throwing balls of slime at the boys at breakneck pace and was showing no signs of slowing down. I walked over and crouched down beside it. It turned and looked at me, suspiciously, "You're not attacking me. Why?" I shook my head, "Unlike those guys over there, I don't fight unnecessary battles." I glared at the two before continuing, "I know its fun to throw things at them, but wouldn't you rather go back home?" The Numemon shook its head sadly, "I don't have any friends there." Ninjamon stepped forwards, "You don't have to go back there. Amber here can send you anywhere you like!" He looked at me with hopeful eyes, "Really?" I nodded. He thought for a moment before deciding, "I've always wanted to go to Flame Village." I nodded, "One portal to Flame Village coming up. Digi port, open!" When the portal closed, I stood up and glared fiercely at my partners. Yoshi ran in and stood beside me, "Great work, Amber. You guys would be lost without her!" I looked at the ground, "You don't always have to fight to win a battle. I used to think differently, but I was eight and ten at the time." They nodded and I resumed my glare at the two boys, "But you two are older. You should know better than to bicker like five year olds over every little thing!" Marcus frowned and pointed at Thomas, "This guy got in my way!" Thomas glared at him, "What a joke! My plan was flawless. It didn't work because you didn't listen to me!"  
"I would listen to you Thomas, if you had anything worthwhile to say!"  
"You jerk!" He paused for a moment, "No. make that you cocky jerk. You're just a snot nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing!"  
"Oh really? Well, I know how to take you down!"  
"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't take down notes!"  
Yoshi groaned and facepalmed, "This is the worst!" I felt myself go hot as I stepped forwards, "SHUT UP!" I made everyone, including Ninjamon, jump in surprise. The two boys looked at her and, seeing her glare, then looked at the ground. "Both of you, back to DATS now and take a shower. I'll decide how to punish you later." They walked out of the room looking like a kicked Pabumon. Yoshi put a hand on my shoulder and laughed, "I don't know how you do it."

After everyone had showered and changed, Thomas gave my cousin and I a lift home in the car, even after learning that as punishment, they would be offering to clean out the gum from every desk in the middle school my cousin goes to. As we stepped out of the car, Marcus turned around to face Thomas who had the window rolled down, "Listen, I uh…thanks for the ride home, OK?" Marcus said trying to be polite.  
"Well don't thank me. I just did it because the Commander said to." Thomas said.  
"Huh?"

"He's probably hoping we'll become friends if we spend time together. Yeah, like that would ever happen."  
"Well, fine. I take it back then." Marcus frowned.  
"Marcus! Amber!" Kristy's voice called making the cousins look over. "Wow, check this out. What a cool car." She said as she walked over holding a grocery bag. "Go inside, Kristy." Marcus said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Marcus?" she asked. "I would, if he were my friend, but he's not." Marcus said as I watched Thomas' face and saw the look of interest he had. "Just ignore him, that's what I always do or have Amber beat him up. I'm Kristy." The girl smiled sweetly with a small giggle. "Go." Marcus said turning her to the house. "Wanna come in? Mom's making tea." Kristy offered just as Sarah stepped out of the house when she us talking to someone in a car, "What's all the racket about?" Marcus scowled, "Nothing mom."  
"Marcus and Amber's friend dropped them home!" Kristy said at the same time with a huge grin on her face. Sarah smiled, "Well, thank you very much Mr. Marcus-and-Amber's-friend. Would you like some tea?" Marcus scowled again, "No, mom. He doesn't want tea." Sarah frowned at her son as if to say 'be nice', "Marcus, don't be rude. Thomas leaned forwards towards the driver, "You can go now." Just before he drove off, I ducked down to face him, "Thanks for the lift, Tommy!" He looked surprised and vaguely saddened by my nickname as he drove off. "Bye! See ya soon!" Kristy yelled after him, waving. "Thanks!" Sarah cried after him, turning to go back inside, "He seems nice." I grinned, ""You'd think so, wouldn't you."

"Sir, we've received reports of a bank break in." Miki said, typing on the computer. "Energy signals indicate a digimon was involved." Megumi added, searching for more information. "More good news, as always." Yoshi groaned as she watched the two older girls. "It's just as I thought. Digimon are appearing more frequently. We could be facing an academic." Sampson said. "A device was found at the scene that uses a signal that attracts digimon." Megumi said. "The bank security system must have opened a gate to the Digital World and the digimon simply came through it." Thomas added. "Not exactly what the thieves were expecting." Yoshi said. "If those criminals somehow convince the digimon to cooperate with them…" Sampson trailed off. "We've got trouble." Kudamon growled. "We've matched the energy signature to a digimon from our data base." Megumi reported as the image of it came up. "It's Drimogemon, Champion level, Beast type. It's usually a peaceful digimon and can drill through the ground at fast speeds using its horn as a drill." I announced, causing everyone to look at me. "What? I just know a lot about digimon."  
"If you're right, that means it can strike without warning." Thomas said thoughtfully as Marcus and his partner ran into the room, out of breath, "Another digimon's appeared?" Yoshi nodded, "Which you would have known if you weren't **late**." Marcus shrugged, "Hey, it's late. I couldn't just go out. I had to sneak away." He turned to me. "How did you get here so fast anyway." I grinned and raised my eyebrows, "I said; 'I'm going out'." He scowled at me and Thomas turned to him, "If you're so worried about your mommy, then you should have just stayed home." I stood in front of my cousin, hands on my hips, "Hey, not all of us have parents or relatives who care enough to make us sneak out if we want to go somewhere in the middle of the night." I had hit his weak spot. He blushed and turned away. I turned to Marcus who was grinning triumphantly, "And as for you, don't be so eager to fight. One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed because of a digimon that you can't handle. We haven't even met a Demon yet! Now come on." Miki turned to me, confused, "But you don't know where you're going! We haven't even gotten the location of Drimogemon yet!" I grinned and held up my d-terminal, "You mightn't, but I have. Izzy, have you got a lock on Drimogemon yet?"  
"Yep! I'm sending you the co-ordinates now, Amber." A male voice replied. "Let's go!" I yelled, running out the door with Ninjamon at my side.

"All right. The digimon is in E-2 which is… right here!" Yoshi skidded to a halt as two men and Drimogemon stared at her in terror, "Hold it right there!" I climbed out as Marcus, Thomas and Agumon began arguing who should climb out first. "Hey, these guys aren't cops!" One of the men, the leader, yelled. "Then who are they?" The shorter one with an afro yelled. Yoshi stepped forwards, hands on her hips, "So, you're Drimogemon!" The mole digimon backed away, whimpering. I stepped forwards as well, a kind smile on my face, "We don't want to fight you." The two men backed away, "Yeah, right!"Yoshi and Thomas quickly summoned Lalamon and Gaomon and Marcus and Agumon succeeded in climbing out of the car. "Aaahh! More of those things!" Afro-guy screamed. "Come on. Run!" He grabbed his partner and Drimogemon's hands and they ran for their car. Goamon began running after them, "Come back!"  
"There's no use in running! You can't escape!" Yoshi cried, following Goamon. I saw the leader grin from behind the windshield as he put his key in the ignition, "We'll see." As they began to drive away, Marcus nodded to Agumon, "Agumon!"  
"Right!" The orange digimon ran and placed himself in front of the car. "No, Agumon!" Yoshi cried, closing her eyes, terrified in case he was hit. "Agumon!" Thomas yelled. Agumon placed his hands on the bonnet as the wheels skidded, preventing the car from going any further. Marcus grinned and ran over to help, "Nice. Keep them from leaving." Yoshi groaned, facepalming, "Guys! That's dangerous!" I looked at Drimogemon who was shivering slightly. _Oh, God._ I thought as he began glowing. _That's not good._ The others stared in astonishment as Drimogemon grew to the size of a small house, crushing the car but leaving the thieves unharmed. They looked questioningly at me as I blushed, "Did I… forget to mention that Drimogemon gains power if its friends are in danger?" They all nodded, anime sweatdropping. "It's enormous now." Agumon said. "That means it's finally worth fighting." Marcus smirked. "Yeah, you're right, Boss. Let's do this." Agumon said. The giant mole then roared angrily as he went to punch them, but the duo jumped away as the paw went through the road. "All right, it's fighting time." Marcus yelled. "He can dig through the earth at very high speeds, so we'll need a strategy to counter out that ability." Thomas said. "Bring it on." Marcus said. My cousin was climbing up Drimogemon's drill, but he was then thrown off. "Boss!" Agumon cried. Marcus flew through the air and landed in the water. I growled in annoyance, "Ugh! He's worse than Tai and I ever were **combined**! Ninjamon, realise!" My digimon partner appeared in the usual swarm of green data, "Right!" Thomas looked up from his small computer, "Goamon. Drimogemon needs ground to dig. Drive him out over the water." Drimogemon glared at us and was about to attack when Agumon, using his 'Spit Fire Blast', tried to draw his attention away from us. The mole turned its glare to him and swatted him away with his paw, sending him flying into Marcus who was attempting to climb out of the water. Yoshi ran over to the two thieves as Gaomon and Ninjamon ran over to Drimogemon, "Why don't you try that on us! Rolling Upper!"  
"Ninja Blade!" Our two digimon jumped back as the attacks found there mark and the mole reared up in pain. He slowly turned towards the harbour as Yoshi used the memory eraser on the two thieves. "Stop him before he goes underground!" I cried as the digimon's drill/nose began spinning. Ninjamon jumped up, "Ninja Hopping!" The attack startled Drimogemon and caused his drill/nose to stop spinning and he backed towards the harbour. We were about to order our digimon to attack when Marcus jumped out of the water, causing Drimogemon to back towards the main ground and began digging. I growled in annoyance as Drimogemon disappeared down the large hole, "Thomas, just this once you can yell at him all you want without me chewing you out." He nodded and turned to Marcus, "What do you think you're doing? He wouldn't have been able to tunnel out of here over water!" Marcus, realising what he did, frowned as Thomas grabbed his digivice, "DNA… CHARGE!"  
"Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!" He leaped onto Gaogamon's back and reached down to help me up using his hand, which I took. Ninjamon jumped up just as Gaogamon began running. I grabbed my d-terminal, "Izzy, Drimogemon's on the move again. Can you send me his location?" There was a pause before he replied, "I already have. I'm in the area at the moment. Do you want me to pop down there with Tentomon and hold him off until you get there?" I looked at Thomas who nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. We'll see you there." I clicked on the link that Izzy sent me and showed it to Thomas who directed Gaogamon. When we arrived, Izzy was already there with Tentomon by his side. I hadn't seen him in months and so ran up to him and hugged him. I was about to introduce the two males when a hole appeared in a nearby wall and Drimogemon crept out. Izzy growled, "Ready Tentomon?" His partner nodded, "Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" When Drimogemon saw us, he turned around and went back into his tunnel… only to be sent flying out again. We stared in astonishment as Marcus and Agumon jumped out, Marcus' hand surrounded by orange data. Thomas gasped in disbelief, "They… followed him through the tunnel!" Marcus held up his hand and grabbed his digivice, "DNA… CHARGE!"  
"Agumon digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" Thomas and Marcus began yelling at each other, not noticing a digital gate opening. "Will you guys SHUT UP and focus on the problem at hand?" I yelled. Realising that Drimogemon was about to escape, they both ordered their digimon to attack, as did Izzy and I. "Spiral Blow!"  
"Mega Burst!"  
"Ninja Hopping!"  
"Electro Shocker!" I closed my eyes as I heard Drimogemon give a cry of fright, but no impact sound came. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. Kabuterimon and Ninjamon's attacks had been deflected and Gaogamon and GeoGreymon's attacks were cancelling each other out. Drimogemon looked from side to side and made a break for the digital gate. Izzy, Kabuterimon, Ninjamon and I dashed after him and I, seeing the gate about to close, grabbed Ninjamon and jumped… onto the ground. The gate had closed a split second before I landed and Thomas and Marcus were back to yelling at one another.  
"I refuse to be on a team any longer with you, Marcus!"  
"Good! I'm sick of you holding me back anyway!"  
I sighed and waved goodbye to Izzy before turning to face the boys who immediately stopped fighting, looking extremely nervous, "Look, I don't care what you guys do anymore. You can tell Commander Samson I won't be in tomorrow." With that, Ninjamon appeared on my screen and I began walking home while Marcus and Thomas stared at me, astonished.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

**A/N: Tell me if I got something wrong. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hope i'm doing well. Just a heads up; the bit in the second part of the story is a hidden episode. It's a little shorter than usual, but please enjoy!  
Disclaimer; I don't own digimon. :( Only my OC's**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

That night, as I was slowly drifting off to sleep, my earpiece began beeping. I looked at my clock as I picked it up. It was four in the morning. What could be so important that they needed me at this time? "Amber, we need your help! Marcus and Thomas went to the digital world to finish their battle with Drimogemon!" I facepalmed, "Those **idiots**! They haven't even **been** to the digital world before now! Bring them back now!" I heard Yoshi hesitate before replying, "That's the problem. We can't. We lost their signal." I groaned and facepalmed again, "Drimogemon's home. You can't pick up a signal underground. I'll be there in an hour."

Exactly one hour later, I walked into DATS, no uniform on, followed by five kids, most of them my age. Commander Samson glared at me, "Amber! Where's your uniform? Why are you so late? And… who are these people?!" I turned to indicated that they all come forward, a Hawkmon leading the girl with lavender hair and clouded, blue eyes. "Commander Samson, these are the DigiDestined. They're going to help us find Thomas and Marcus." The Commander nodded, signalling me to continue. I first turned to the girl with lavender hair. Her bandana kept it out of her eyes and her orange skirt was down to her red shoes. Her pink t-shirt stood out against the orange cardigan she wore over it. "This is Yolei Inoue. Inheritor of love and sincerity." She nodded towards the Commander, judging where he was by the sound of his voice, or so she told us. The rest of us DigiDestined had a feeling her partner, Hawkmon, just pushed her hand towards where the person was. I then turned to the boy with long, dark hair. His eyes were a deep blue and were magnified by his grey scarf. His sweater was navy and grey and his pants, a very dark grey, blended in so that every bright colour stood out. "This is Ken Ichijougi. Child of kindness." He nodded to the Commander and began signing frantically as his partner, a Wormmon, translated, "He says it is very nice to meet you in person, Commander Samson. Amber has told us all about you." Commander Samson raised one eyebrow as I explained, "Ken lost his voice in the battle with Daemon SU Mode." He nodded and I turned to a boy with blonde hair. His white fishing hat almost covered it, but there were small strands here and there. He had magnificent blue eyes and his blue and yellow hoodie stood out against his grey, knee-length shorts, "This is Takeru Takaishi, or TK for short. Child of hope." TK nodded respectfully at the Commander as his partner, a Patamon, hovered near his left ear. I next turned to a young boy. His dark brown hair was in a bowl-shape and his grey-brown jacket made his rich, brown eyes stand out magnificently. His jeans were a dark blue and he wore black, rounded school shoes, "This is Cody Hida. Inheritor of knowledge and reliability." The young boy walked forwards and shook the surprised Commander's hand as his partner, and Armadilomon, followed his example, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, sir." Commander Samson smiled as I turned to the final DigiDestined, a girl with mouse brown hair and cherry-coloured eyes. She wore a pink-and-white short sleeved, polo neck t-shirt with pink elbow length gloves. Her orange shorts were suspended by an orange belt and for some reason, she wore a camera around her neck. "And finally, this is Hikari Kamiya, or Kari for short. Child of light." Kari smiled sweetly at him while her partner, a Gatomon, chatted politely to Ninjamon. Commander Samson nodded to her, "It's an honour to meet all of you. I have heard great things about you from Amber, but how do you plan on reaching the digital world? When Marcus was transported there, he somehow managed to break the system and without Thomas, it could take days to fix!"  
"I can help with that!" We all looked up as Izzy walked into the room, computer in hand. The Commander raised his eyebrows at me again and I sighed, "This is Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy for short. Child of knowledge." Izzy nodded respectfully to the Commander and walked over to Miki and Megumi to look at the damaged system, "I can fix this in a matter of hours. I should be able to transport you back here via the digital gate when you find your partners." Kudamon gaped at the young man, "Even Thomas Norstein couldn't do it that fast! What makes you think you can?" Izzy turned to the shocked digimon, "You're looking at the boy who managed to figure out how to disable the two bombs sent here and to Odaiba two years ago." Commander Samson nodded and turned to me again, "While the gate is being fixed, you still have no way of getting to the digital world." I grinned and as if on cue, all of us DigiDestined brought out our d-tectors, "Want to bet?" I walked over to the computer, followed by my friends with Hawkmon guiding Yolei who was smiling happily along with Ken. For some reason, her blindness and his muteness didn't affect them in the digital world and they could see and speak perfectly, "Digiport, open!"

I stood up from the pile we had landed in, groaning. We were all out of practice with travelling to the digital world due to the long period of time we had gone without it. Looking around, I noticed the familiar changes of clothes.

Cody was wearing a long, kendo-robe-like jacket with familiar dark trousers and rounded black shoes.

Yolei was wearing an orange helmet, which, despite what she said, magnified the size of her glasses which she needed once again in the digital world. Her red pants were met at her knees by orange boots and her blue polo neck stood out underneath her orange body-warmer. Her green bag, which was draped around one shoulder, was swinging from side to side as she blinked a few times, then swung around, taking in the colours and landscape happily.

Ken was wearing a grey tracksuit, rather like the one my younger brother, Jamie, used to wear. I shuddered. I wasn't ready to relive that incident yet. The jacket that came with it was a zip down, but Ken never took it off, despite how warm it sometimes got. He wore shoes a lot like Cody's, dark grey and rounded.

TK and Kari were in their original outfits, mainly because they still hadn't figured out how to make their clothes change as they were part of the original DigiDestined where as I, in America, had befriended Willis, another DigiDestined, and formed a team with him, so even though I was part of the original group of DigiDestined, my clothes still changed.

Remembering myself, I looked down as Ken happily began chatting with Wormmon, trying to use his voice as much as possible while he could. I was wearing a familiar green shirt with little purple, glittery music notes spiralling up on one side. My purple shorts weren't at all tight, despite the long period of time I had gone without wearing them and my purple Nike shoes still fitted perfectly. I grinned at Ninjamon who was staring in astonishment at me, "I'm glad you're my partner, Ninjamon!" She smiled at me, "And I'm glad **you're my** partner." I picked her up and gave her a quick hug before turning to the rest of the group, wincing as I looked around for Davis' missing figure, "Okay. We need to find those two idiots, and quickly. We can cover more ground if we split up. Ken, you and Yolei search over there, towards the large mountain." Ken nodded as he put his arm around Yolei, "Got it." His voice was slightly croaky and Yolei kept blinking, but I knew they'd be fine. They managed to make a relationship when Yolei was blind and Ken couldn't talk, and yet they managed to understand one another. If they could do that, they could handle this mission. Next I turned to TK and Kari, "I want you two to look… over by that large stream. It's possible that the two began fighting Drimogemon near the water so he couldn't escape." TK nodded and walked over to Kari and Gatomon who were standing quietly by a large boulder. Finally, I turned to Cody, "Cody, you and I will look over by that large ice-dome." The younger boy nodded and I turned to face the rest of them, "Here's the plan. When you find them, send everyone else a message through our d-terminals. We then save them from Drimogemon, bring them back to DATS, and then you're going to have to save them from me, because they are freaking **dead** when I find them!" I growled this last part and they all nodded and turned to their partner digimon, "Ready?" The digimon all nodded and were surrounded by a blinding flash of light.  
"Armadilomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"  
"Patamon armour digivolve to… Pegasusmon! The angel of hope!"  
"Gatomon armour digivolve to… Nefertimon! The angel of light!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"  
"Hawkmon armour digivolve to… Halsemon! The wings of love!"  
I looked down at Ninjamon who was looking up at me hopefully as I took out my new digivice, "Are you willing to give the Ultimate level a shot?" She nodded eagerly and a large swarm of emerald data surrounded my whole body, "DNA… FULL… CHARGE!" A bright light surrounded Ninjamon, "Ninjamon digivolve to… Blossomon!" I stared at my partner in fascination. Who woulda thunk that Ninjamon, sweet little Ninjamon, would digivolve into **Blossomon**?! I shrugged. As long as it **was** Ninjamon, then I was fine with it. Cody and I jumped onto one of her arms as the two digimon began running towards the ice dome. As we reached it, I looked around, "Nothing. Maybe one of the- Aaahh!" We both screamed in terror as the ground gave way beneath us and we landed a few dozen feet below. Luckily, Blossomon managed to catch us before we hit the ground, saving us from either a very severe injury or even death. _Just like Jamie._ I thought, shuddering. I glanced at Cody to make sure he was okay, then up at the large hole above us and sighed, "There's no way we can get back up there!" Cody nodded and coughed for a moment before replying, "Maybe we should look for another way out."  
"That's what we're doing." We looked up as a new voice entered our conversation. Marcus and Thomas were rounding a corner, Marcus helping an unwilling Thomas as Gaomon and Agumon followed. I wondered if I should tick them off now, or later at DATS. I decided now was not the time, especially due to the fact that we could be in danger. They both looked up at the large hole Cody and I had created with Ankylomon, who hadn't fallen, looking down at us from above. I took out my d-terminal and quickly messaged Izzy and the others. Izzy immediately sent me a large map of Drimogemon's tunnels, highlighting the safest and quickest way out which, coincidentally, led to just beside the large dome. Sighing, I looked up at Ankylomon, "Wait for us there. We should be up in… ten minutes!" Ankylomon nodded and de-digivolved, as did Blossomon. Thomas raised his eyebrows at Cody and Marcus glared at him threateningly. Before any fight could arise, I stepped between the two boys and Cody, "Guys, this is Cody Hida, one of the DigiDestined and Armadilomon up there is Cody's partner. Cody, this is Thomas Norstein, his partner, Gaomon and my cousin, Marcus Damon with his partner, Agumon." Cody nodded to the two older boys and turned back to me, "Hadn't we better go? Armadilomon can't digivolve without me. He's a sitting duck up there!" I nodded and looked at my d-terminal, "This way." I led us through tunnel after tunnel until eventually, we came to a dead end, overlooking a cliff. "Looks like we have to turn back," I said, turning around, but glancing over my shoulder as no one followed, "Guys?" I walked back and looked down. Passing just below us was Drimogemon, blissfully unaware that we were above it. I saw a large grin appear on Marcus' face as he looked down, "Perfect. Guys, follow my lead." I stared at him, "Marcus. What are yo-" I was cut off as he jumped from the cliff onto Drimogemon's back, pulling Thomas with him. Agumon quickly followed them and was followed by Gaomon. I facepalmed, nodded to Cody and Ninjamon who jumped down with me following. We landed just on time for Drimogemon began to drill, "How do you steer this thing?" Marcus was desperately trying to get it to drill upwards. Pushing him out of the way, I grabbed some of the fur on Drimogemon's neck, "You might wanna hang on." I pulled back and his head flew upwards, causing him to begin drilling.

Once back above ground, I began steering him towards the giant ice-dome, "Cody! Message the others!" I called back, the wind muffling my voice. But nonetheless, he heard me and was messaging the others with Marcus' hand around him so he didn't fall off. We skidded into the dome, jumping off Drimogemon as he plunged into a wall. Noticing Thomas staggering again, I walked over and draped his arm around my shoulders as Armadilomon ran up to Cody. I turned towards the exit, "Come on." Marcus stared at me, digivice already out, "What are you talking about? We came here to fight!"  
"Not all battles need to be fought! There was no reason for you to come to the digital world!"  
"We had to finish off Drimogemon!"  
"No you didn't. Your pride made you think that. We're leaving."  
"Um- Amber?" Cody said, his voice shaking slightly. I turned around as Drimogemon began shaking uncontrollably, "Okay, you know how I said we didn't have to fight? Forget I ever said it." Marcus looked at me, confused, "Why?" I gulped as a large rock-like cocoon surrounded Drimogemon, "That's why!" A large, yellow digimon burst out of the rock. It had three drills on either hand and one on its nose. Its eyes were a dark red and had become beady, "DIGMON!" I gulped again as Marcus and Thomas turned to face me, "When a digimon digivolves because of fighting, they can be a danger to the other surrounding digimon." They nodded and we all took out our digivices, "DNA… CHARGE!"  
"Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!"  
"Agumon digivolve to… GeoGreymon!"  
I turned to Ninjamon, digivice in hand, "You ready?" She nodded and I felt the familiar green data surround me, "DNA… FULL… CHARGE!"  
"Ninjamon digivolve to… Blossomon!"  
Cody grabbed his D3 and d-terminal, "Armadilomon, it's time to fight drill with drill! Digi armour ener…gise!"  
"Armadilomon armour digivolve to… Digmon! The drill of knowledge!"  
Thomas and Marcus looked between the two Digmon, unsure of who to attack. I sighed, "Blossomon! Now!" She nodded and headed for the one on top of the large ledge looming above us. My two colleagues nodded and ordered their digimon to attack, as did Cody as everyone else finally entered. Ken ran up to me, "I thought we were just bringing Thomas and Marcus back, not attacking Drimogemon!" His voice was still a little cracked, but smoother than before. I nodded and gestured to Digmon, "Yeah, but he sort of digivolved. We can't leave it to chance that he won't attack innocent digimon." He nodded in understanding as Yolei swooped past him on Halsemon, followed by Stingmon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. "Our attacks aren't working!" I heard Marcus growl in frustration." Thomas frowned for a moment, "Marcus, do you remember how GeoGreymon's attack cancelled out Gaogamon's? What would happen if we combined them?" Marcus grinned, "GeoGreymon! Gaogamon! Come over here!" Thomas looked up at Gaogamon as he took his arm off of my shoulders and leaned on Marcus, "When we give the word, attack with Mega Flame and Spiral Blow. Understood?" They both nodded and turned to face Digmon who was battling Cody's Digmon, who was sent flying into a wall and de-digivolved. "Armadilomon!" Cody cried, running over to his partner. I growled, "If you're going to attack, you need him to keep still. Pegasusmon! Nefertimon! Use Golden Noose!" They nodded and swooped around Digmon, grabbing him with the long, light rope and lifted him into the air. They waited until he was perfectly still and, "NOW! ATTACK!"  
"Spiral Blow!"  
"Mega Flame!"  
We all watched in awe as the attacks joined to create a flaming tornado which engulfed Digmon. I cringed as the attacks let up to reveal his digi-egg which floated towards the Primary Village. I hated turning digimon back into digi-eggs. They grinned as the egg flew off and I turned and glared at them, "Don't think that just because you defeated Drimogemon, you're off the hook! You're **dead** when we get back!" They gulped as a message from Izzy came through on my d-terminal;** Digital gate fixed. Go back to where you arrived and I'll transport you back.** I nodded and walked out, followed by everyone, digimon included.

"I can't believe you two! Going to the digital world to finish a fight because of your stupid pride!" They cringed slightly. I had been yelling at them for half an hour with Ken frantically signing at me. "Calm down! They've had enough!" He signed, but I ignored him. "You're lucky that I don't know where the Legendary Warriors are right now." Kudamon laughed slightly and I whipped around to face him, "Child, you don't know the Legendary Warriors. They were long before your time." I glared at him, "Actually, I have a friend, Zoe Orimoto who could become Kazemon of wind and her friends could become Loweemon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Agunimon." Kudamon's jaw dropped, "You're joking!" I shook my head and turned back to Marcus and Thomas who had no idea what we were talking about, "I'll decide on your punishment later!" I turned and stalked over to Yoshi. The Commander stood up and glared at the two boys and Yoshi, "I don't know how many rules you broke in two hours alone! Breaking in, using the digital gate, disobeying orders! I only have one thing left to say to you!" I grinned, amused at his small 'tantrum'. He relaxed a tiny bit and sat back down, "Well done. It's good to have you back." They sighed with relief and walked over to the DigiDestined, "Listen, thanks for everything." Marcus said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. Ken nodded and began signing, "You're welcome. Just don't make us save you again!" We all laughed and Marcus glared at us, "What's so funny?" Wormmon translated and the rest of DATS began laughing too, bar Marcus and Thomas. TK turned towards the Commander, "We had best be going. Our parents will be worried." Commander Samson nodded and I waved in farewell as they disappeared around the corner. _I have a feeling we'll be needing their help again._

I grinned as I typed on the computer. I was going to give everyone at DATS the day of their lives! "Seriously! Can't you just tell us!" I laughed as, once again, Yoshi tried to convince me to tell them, "Nope. Not 'till it's finished!" I grinned again and hit the 'enter' button. Finished! I turned to face my colleagues and Commander Samson. I had gotten his permission to take everyone on a little 'field trip', provided I brought him. "How would you like to go to the digital world?" Everyone began talking excitedly and I noticed Thomas slip his minicomputer into the back pocket of his trousers. "No offense, Amber. But Thomas and I have already been there and it's not that great a place." Marcus said, backing away slightly as I glared at him, "I'm not taking you anywhere near there. We're going to the Primary Village, where all digimon are re-born." Everyone, including Thomas, smiled enthusiastically. I took out my D3 and pointed it towards the computer, "You might wanna hang on. Anyone who doesn't will be left here, 'cause we're not coming back. Everyone immediately grabbed onto my shoulder as I raised my D3, "Digiport, open!"

I opened my eyes. Once again, I was at the bottom of a large pile, with everyone groaning and struggling to climb up. I heard a cry of alarm as Marcus, who had landed on a giant building block, fell to the ground and bounced back up again, "Hey! The ground is really soft! Check it out!" I looked around as everyone, bar Thomas and Gaomon, began messing about. I waved my arm as Elecmon came into view and ran over to us. "Elecmon! It's great to see you again!" He nuzzled lightly into my leg and looked around at everyone, "I don't recall these people being in the DigiDestined." I shook my head, "They're not, but they **are** friends. Would you mind if we spent the day here so they could experience the digital world?" Elecmon nodded and I waved everyone over. "Guys, this is Elecmon, the sole protector of Primary Village. He's allowing us to stay for the day!" Everyone cheered happily and began looking around as a large group of YukimiBotamon ran up to us with a soccer ball. I smiled sadly, recalling how Davis had been the one to teach them how to play soccer. "Will you play with us?" I nodded and was about to follow when I saw Thomas sitting on the ground, typing rapidly. I handed the ball to Gaomon, "You start the game, Gaomon. I'll be there in a minute." He nodded as I walked over to Thomas and pushed the top of his computer down. He glared at me as I took it and put it into my pocket, "No research today, Tommy. This is a day for fun. Come on and play soccer! Even Gaomon's getting the hang of it!" Thomas looked up at the mention of his partner's name to see him blocking a goal. He blushed, "I don't even know how to play." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "Of **course** you do! You kick the ball to your teammates. You take the ball off of the opposition. You try and score a goal. Now you do know how, so you've no excuse." I pulled him towards the game and blew a whistle, signalling the start. To my surprise, Thomas was actually really good at it and enjoyed himself! Yoshi, Megumi and Miki adored the baby digimon and spent the whole day helping Elecmon to feed them while Commander Samson spent the day in the digimon school, teaching them about the human world and Marcus… Well, Marcus kept trying to get into a fight with Elecmon, but he had a good time as well. We waved in farewell, looks of sadness on the faces of my friends as I opened another digiport and we were transported back to DATS HQ.

Thomas grinned at me as he helped me out from under the second pile that day, "Thanks, Amber. I'm really glad you made me play soccer. I had a great time." I smiled as I stood up, "I knew you would. You just needed that little extra push. Oh, and here." I handed him his computer, "You can have this back again." He grinned at me again and we walked out of DATS with Marcus following closely. I waved as I watched his limo drive out of the small car park, "See ya, Tommy!" His face became sad as I called out his nickname and he pulled out onto the road. I frowned, confused. Could the name have a deeper meaning for Thomas? I shrugged as Marcus walked away, "Let's go home."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
